


A Night to Remember

by naiadNyx



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: College AU, F/F, implied Sumia/Cordelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadNyx/pseuds/naiadNyx
Summary: Severa does not know how to deal with a drunk Lucina.Lucina does not know how to deal with being blackout drunk.Things still work out in the end.
Relationships: Lucina/Serena | Severa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Severa

The night air was cold, the last remnants of winter in early spring. In the dim light cast by flickering streetlights and pallid moonlight, Severa could barely see the path, instead relying on her memory of the daytime landscape to lead her to where she wanted to go. The constant presence of Lucina, draped over her shoulder and half-asleep, did not help either. Of course, this was purely because it was difficult to half-carry someone and walk, and definitely not because Lucina being _so close_ was distracting in any way. It was by no means a long walk from the parking lot to their apartment, but the added difficulty of carrying someone else’s weight slowed them down greatly. After what seemed like forever, Severa finally managed to reach the right building, and after carefully taking each step up, they arrived in front of the dorm room they shared.

It took a few minutes of fumbling and shifting Lucina, but Severa managed to unlock the door and waddle in as Lucina’s weight became steadily heavier. She gently lowered her roommate onto the couch, making sure she was lying on her side, before moving towards the kitchen. She came back a moment later to see Lucina had made a half-successful attempt to sit up. Her blue hair was frazzled, the color of dusk in the dim light, and Lucina’s eyes, even half-lidded, were sparkling brightly like blue stars. Severa forced herself to keep walking, even as her breath caught and her heart beat faster.

"Sheesh, princess, you’d think an honor student like you would know her limits a bit better." Severa reprimanded, but handed Lucina a cup of water in the same breath.

Lucina blearily looked at it for a moment, before sitting up and wrapping her shaking fingers around Severa’s. Her grip was so weak that Severa made sure to let go slowly and give her time to hold on more tightly. "It _was_ my first time." Lucina muttered, blushing brightly once she realized her words’ implications. "Drinking. First time drinking." She raised the glass to her lips, and Severa saw her slowly take a sip, a small trickle of water spilling from her mouth. Severa bit her lip, trying to keep her self-control and _not_ reach out and delicately brush away the offending droplet. She tried to get up, to get away from the temptation she felt, but a gentle hand on her wrist stopped her. Severa looked back at Lucina, concerned by how much she was swaying, even while sitting down.

If Lucina had wanted to know what she was like drunk, at the very least Severa had figured it out, considering how desperate Lucina was for physical contact. She had half a mind to move away, to stop humoring the other woman’s drunken antics, but Severa could never say no to her. It wasn’t Lucina’s fault that she was a clingy drunk, or for rooming with someone who had been crushing on her since they were children. With a sigh, she sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over both of them, while Lucina, her roommate and _best friend_ , curled up into her side, nuzzling her face into Severa’s shoulder.

It was awkward and weird, to have her best friend so close, and it ignited some sparks of affection inside of Severa that tempted her to turn towards her _friend_ and mess things up, to ruin the most intimate relationship Severa had ever had and scare away the person closest to her. A small hum interrupted her thoughts, followed by Lucina's voice. "Thank you, by the way." "For what? I already promised I’d take care of you during this, right?"

Lucina reached over and started caressing Severa’s cheek, causing them to face each other as she brought their faces close. "Still, you not.." she hesitated, her words slurred. "You need not indulge in all my fancies like this." Severa could feel the hot breath on her lips, and it was so tempting to lean into Lucina, to get rid of that last space between them and most likely get rid of their friendship with it. But she wouldn’t. Especially not with Lucina half-passed out as she was. Severa leaned away and quietly took the now empty glass and placed it on a table.

As she relaxed back onto the couch, Severa felt two arms wrap around her shoulders, and again the temptation to hold Lucina closer flared within her, burning as hot as her crush’s breath on her neck. She took a deep breath as Lucina’s lips grazed her jaw, and willed herself to face forward.

"Sev. Severa." Lucina whispered, her voice raspy and deep, and Severa _burned_ inside as she dug her nails into her hands to keep some semblance of control. "Sevi." Lucina giggled at that, her laugh soft and pretty, and Severa wanted to cry in frustration. "Severa. I love you."

She can’t. She can’t do this to her, not like this, she can’t give her hope. Severa knows it’s impossible for Lucina to be interested in her, not when Lucina was so perfect, and could pick anyone she wanted to date. She wouldn’t choose _her_. Somehow, after far too long trapped in her self-hatred, Severa realized she needed to say something, anything. "I love you too," she choked out. "We’re best friends, right? It’s why we decided to room together." Her own voice felt hollow to her, and she looked around at anything but Lucina’s face. The fencing trophy Lucina won last year, during a match where Severa had been cheering her on as the loudest voice in the room, Severa’s favorite magazine with which she had tried (in vain) to fix Lucina’s sense of style, the DVD shelf filled with their favorite movies. The entire apartment was proof of what Severa would lose if she confessed.

After a few breaths, she realized Lucina hadn’t said anything since then. She finally managed to pull away, but glancing over, she saw her roommate with an intense expression, like she was giving something careful thought.

"...more..."

Severa had barely heard what Lucina had said, the words too quiet under her breath. "Wha-"

Suddenly Lucina pulled her down, and Severa felt their lips collide. Heat exploded in her, numbing her mind as Lucina’s mouth moved clumsily against hers. A small part of her screamed, but right now Lucina was too important, too close, to deal with rational thoughts. The fingers tangled in her hair scratched chills into her spine, and Severa’s traitorous hands moved to grip Lucina’s waist in return. Lucina let out a moan and Severa gasped as everything that was happening caught up with her. She jerked away, heart and mind racing to try to understand what had happened, but before she could, Lucina was already moving forward, closing the gap between them, her half-lidded eyes fluttering shut.

"More."


	2. Lucina

The first thing Lucina noticed upon waking up was how bright everything was. The second thing she noticed was the throbbing headache. She fumbled around her bed, looking for the covers with which to hide away from the morning light, the sheets feeling awkward and stiff. After a few minutes of trying to stay in the dark, Lucina realized her migraine would not pass so easily. She emerged from the bed, wincing and blinking blearily at an unfamiliar room.

In the corner she spied a desk, a chair away from it, and far more jewelry and makeup Lucina had ever seen, except maybe when she had visited Aunt Maribelle. A night table was next to her, with a glass of water and headache medicine next to it. The bed Lucina had just emerged from was smaller than her own, and the sheets were heavier, and not to mention a bright pink. This was very clearly not her room.

A moment of panic seized Lucina before she realized she was still wearing her clothing from last night, which she could tell from how it stuck to her uncomfortably. She tried to think back. Yesterday had been her birthday, when she had turned old enough to start drinking. She had gone out with friends to celebrate, intending on moderating herself to find the limits of her inebriation. Apparently, Lucina bitterly thought, she’s quite the lightweight, since the rest of that night was almost all gone. A few fragments of memories surfaced: Severa scolding her, waving good-bye to her friends, the drive back to the campus, stumbling on the path to the dorms. She remembered Severa looking at her with an expression she couldn’t quite understand, then-

A spike of pain caused Lucina to let out a hiss and quickly reach for the glass of water and medicine. Severa must have prepared it for her, knowing what state she would be in upon waking up. This must be her room then, unfamiliar because Lucina had never been allowed in. Before last night, anyway.

Lucina groaned as the shock of cold water poured down her throat, and collapsed back onto the bed. Thankfully, she had no classes today, a welcome day off in her otherwise hectic schedule. Still, she had promised to meet Owain for lunch, and Lucina was never one to break a promise, regardless of what condition she was in. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the day ahead.

* * *

Lucina walked into the café, the usual meeting point for her and her cousin’s meetings, immediately finding him in the corner that his favorite table occupied. Thankfully, there were hardly any windows nearby, a fact which Lucina had never thought she would be grateful for. Still, another source of imminent fatigue was currently leaning against Owain, his sobs becoming much more audible as she approached. Lucina collapsed opposite them, grinding her teeth as she greeted them.

Owain’s eyes lit up as he saw her, clearly eager for a distraction. "Cousin! I am grateful you are joining me this morni- wow you look like shit." Lucina flinched. If her appearance was enough of a shock to bring Owain out of character, she could only imagine how much of a mess she looked. Even Inigo had stopped mid-sob to give Lucina a concerned glance. "I know you looked hammered last night, but yikes."

"Thank you, Owain," Lucina growled, her patience already wearing thin. She hoped her order would arrive soon, she would need the sugar. "What happened with Inigo?"

Inigo chose that moment to remember his reason for being there, hiding his face into Owain’s shoulder with a much more distinctly fake cry. Lucina glared at the source of noise while Owain sighed and reached for some napkins to dry his shoulder.

"Have you memory of the lass of azure hair Inigo was fawning over, that attended his class of wicked symbols and magics?" Lucina took a second to translate that.

"He has a crush on someone from his Calculus class?"

Inigo grabbed a napkin and blew his nose, causing Owain to slide away in disgust. "Well, no, not anymore, since we saw her making out with her girlfriend at the bar." Owain looked curiously across the table. "I pointed her out last night, don’t you remember?"

Lucina grimaced as Inigo’s pitch rose another octave. "No." She would have said it with far more venom in her voice had her order not arrived at that moment. The large cup of hot chocolate, with whipped cream drizzled with caramel and chocolate flakes, had been a recommendation from Severa, and was Lucina’s current favorite drink. It was certainly a necessity to get through rough mornings, of which this one was quickly ascending the ranks of.

"Wow, those drinks really must have done a number on you. How many did you say you had, again?" Owain was now looking at her with concern, and even Inigo was quieting down.

"Don’t remember. Too many." Lucina spoke between sips, her usual desire to savor her drink eclipsed by the need to replace the stale taste in her mouth. "I just remember looking at the menu, then suddenly I was waking up in Severa’s bed." She sighed and closed her eyes, manners irrelevant for now as she relaxed back into the plush seat. Where was Severa? She had clearly been the one to bring her home, and had even left behind the crepes that Lucina adored in the kitchen for her breakfast, but the woman herself was nowhere to be found.

Lucina opened her eyes after a couple of seconds, surprised at how deathly quiet their table had become. Inigo had a look of betrayal on his face, while Owain wouldn’t meet her eyes. "What?"

Owain coughed, turning a shade of red. "Um, congrats Luce. I definitely did not need to hear the adventurous tales of my cousin’s wayward conquests, but uh. Yeah. Congrats."

Confused, Lucina looked over at Inigo, her cousin’s odd behavior and language completely beyond her.

"Even you?" Lucina was startled at the hostility in Inigo’s voice. "How come everyone has gotten lucky but me!? Even Gerome managed to get a few girls to ask for his number last week, and he was _backstag_ e most of the time!" Inigo threw his hands up in the air, snatching one of Owain’s sandwiches. Fending off Owain’s attempts to get his food back, he continued. "I know he has the whole mystery drummer thing going on, and yeah, he’s really hot, but come on, soon guy’s night is just going to be a date between me and Owain!"

Lucina ignored Inigo’s Freudian slips and Owain’s sudden embarrassment, a sight all too common whenever her cousin was in the same room as his crush. After all, there was something far more important to focus on. "Wait, what do you mean by get lucky?"

The two of them stared at her in disbelief, before turning to each other. Lucina felt her impatience flare up, and she took another sip of her drink. "Didn’t you and Severa..." Owain started, "Like, you know, uh...."

"You and Sev fucked right?"

Lucina choked, barely managing to stop herself from spilling her hot chocolate everywhere. After a moment, she managed to catch her breath, her headache returning with full force. "Gods, no. What the hell, Inigo?"

Inigo just glared at her. "Don’t hide it, you woke up in the same bed right? I bet the reason you were late was because you were busy being all lovey dovey. ‘Oh, Severa, I don’t want to quite leave the bed yet, you’re so warm!’ or whatever." Lucina did not think his falsetto was an accurate representation of her voice, but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"She wasn’t around when I woke up, I don’t know where she went." Lucina sighed, leaning on the table and gulping down the hot chocolate. The drink burned her throat, but Lucina couldn’t bring herself to care at that moment. "I haven’t seen her since yesterday." She had expected to walk into the kitchen that morning to Severa holding a cup of coffee and grumbling about being awake before noon, but she hadn’t been anywhere in the apartment, which Lucina had only accepted after several minutes of searching for her.

Her clearly gloomy demeanor was enough to rattle even Inigo, and he glanced quickly at Owain. "Well, hey. Shouldn’t you talk to her then?"

"She hasn’t been responding to my texts." Lucina sunk further into her seat. Did something happen? Did she say something awful to Severa? Or worse, did she do something? Lucina shook her head, but the uncertainty gnawed at her. If she did, then... how could she have taken advantage of Severa like that? Consumed by her misery, she almost didn’t notice Owain paying the bill for the three of them, nor her friends wishing her luck.

* * *

Lucina eyed the clock. 11:30 pm. It was late, far later than Severa had ever stayed out. Lucina paced the living room, unable to calm down. Should she file a missing person report? What if something had happened? She had asked Cynthia, but she had been uncharacteristically vague about her sister’s location. Should she visit Cynthia? But if Severa was really missing, then each second meant she was in more danger than before. Just as Lucina was about to call Severa’s mother, a last resort that no one in their right mind would do for fear of Severa’s wrath, she heard the front door lock click open. Immediately she ran to the front door, pulling it open with excessive force and accidentally slamming it into the wall next to her.

She was faced with an extremely confused and alarmed Severa, who had only a second to react before Lucina was on her, asking if she was okay and fussing over her.

"Wha- Lucina, get _off_! I’m fine, sheesh." Severa stepped back a few steps, her face glowing brightly. Lucina took a deep breath, trying in vain to calm her rampaging heart. Right, they still needed to talk. She still had one more thing to ask before that, though.

"Where have you been?" Lucina could tell the worry and anxiety was leaking into her voice, overflowing from an entire day of not knowing where her roommate had gone.

Severa shivered, then moved past Lucina into their apartment. "I’ve just been at Cynthia’s. She kicked me out though, that brat." Severa scowled, and then stepped towards her room.

"Wait." Lucina grabbed Severa’s wrist, but hearing her friend gasp at the touch she pulled back quickly. Was it normal for her hands to burn after she touched Severa? "We need to talk." Lucina dared to look up, but Severa wouldn’t meet her eyes, her arms crossed so tightly they were shaking. Lucina licked her lips, which were suddenly dry. "L-last night, did we-"

"Look, Lucina, I’m..." Severa’s voice broke, and she swallowed hard. "I’m sorry. You were drunk, and, and I should have just backed away, I have no excuse but..." A sob wracked her, and Lucina could feel her heart break at the same time. "I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know it doesn’t fix anything, but I’m sorry. Please forgive me, I don’t want to lose you, not you."

That was too much for her, and Lucina leapt forward to hold Severa as she cried in her arms. "Sev, no. I know you’re not the type of person to do something like that, I know you." Lucina pulled back, still holding her friend close. "I-" She swallowed, trying to find the right words, hesitating. "I know I must have been the one to initiate things. You would never-"

Severa shook her head, breaking free. "No! Don’t you dare try to take the blame for this, Luci! I let you kiss me, even though I knew I shouldn’t, and then when you passed out I was way too panicked to think straight, and I really wanted to apologize but I _ran_ because I’m _such a coward_!" Severa’s scream rang through their apartment, leaving behind a stiff silence.

The sounds of her roommate’s sniffling echoed in the empty room, Lucina staring at her in shock. Kissed? But...

"Didn’t we have sex?"

Severa’s head jerked up, her hair bouncing comedically. Lucina wanted to laugh, but she didn’t know if her suspicions were right yet. "Gods no, why would- I mean _I_ wouldn’t, but...No! No, no, no, no, no!" Severa rested her palms in her face, covering the dark blush on her face. "We just. You know, k-kissed."

Severa’s ears were turning red, and Lucina felt just as flustered. "I-I see. I’m sorry that it made you so uncomfortable then."

"Are you kidding me?" The shrill voice caught Lucina’s attention, and she looked up to see Severa looking at her directly for the first time that day. A shiver went down her spine from seeing such a determined glare in the eyes of her friend. "I would gladly let you kiss me anytime! Except, you know, when you’re drunk, because I was just forcing my feelings onto you!"

...Wait what did she say?

Lucina blinked, the intensity of Severa’s gaze disappearing as her expression turned to horror, then embarrassment. Lucina couldn’t help the smile growing on her face, even as Severa again refused to look at her, covering her face with her hands once more.

Lucina stepped closer, bring her hands up to hold Severa’s. Slowly, she brought their hands down, revealing an absolutely mortified Severa biting her lip and looking away. "You have feelings for me? Romantic feelings?"

"Gods, yes!" Severa’s voice was desperate. "I’ve liked you since we were kids, okay? I know that probably creeps you out, and you’ll want to move out and never be my friend and-"

"I’m happy, Severa." Lucina whispered.

"Wha-?" Finally, _finally_ , Severa looked up at her again. Her eyes were beautiful, the same color of rubies, tears sparkling in the light, and Lucina couldn’t help but let herself get lost in them.

"I have feelings for you too. For a long time now, though it took me almost as long to realize it." Severa just stared at her, unbelieving.

"Wait, but...how did..." Severa swallowed, her apprehension still present. "Are you sure?"

Lucina could feel the blush on her face, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away. "I’ve thought of you as more than a friend for a long time now. Much more. Severa, I love you."

Tears were freely flowing down Severa’s face now, but underneath them she was smiling. "Gods, I love you too. I feel like an idiot now." She fell forward, leaning on Lucina. Arms reaching around her roommate, drawing her protectively closer, Lucina leaned her head on Severa’s.

"You’re not an idiot. Though, we probably could have been dating for months now."

Severa let out a harsh laugh. "Except that I was too much of a coward to ask you out, apparently."

"You’re not a coward, either. I was scared too, I didn’t want to lose you." Lucina pulled back, looking at Severa. Her eyes were still gleaming, but she wasn’t crying any more. Lucina leaned in, drawing their faces close. "I- Well." She looked away for a second, before swallowing and looking back at the woman in front of her. "Because I don’t remember our first kiss, would you want to-?"

Lucina wasn’t given any time to finish as Severa wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close, giving the exact answer Lucina had wanted.


End file.
